


After the Rain

by Silvia_Sakurai



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Sakurai/pseuds/Silvia_Sakurai
Summary: 因为一场雨而生的相遇，以及重逢。千字短文。





	After the Rain

东京的秋雨没头没脑的，樱井翔跑到屋檐下，对着突如其来的凉雨无奈蹙眉。

他扭头向背后的落地窗内看去，原来是间小小的咖啡馆，人不多但座位被占据得七七八八。因为室内外的温差，玻璃窗上已经开始凝起一层薄薄的水雾。

大野智坐在临窗的角落，面前放着速写本，桌上有杯放温了的热可可。雨天的光线虽然不适合画画，在这样的环境中找找灵感倒是不错。

正看街上的景，有个人大概是为了避雨跑到了檐下。大野的视线转而落在一窗之隔的男子身上，男子恰好回身，两人的目光碰在一起，停顿数秒。

时间仿佛突然放慢脚步，近乎停滞似的。隔着覆上朦胧水雾的玻璃，男子挺拔的身姿、顺着屋檐坠落的雨滴、他身后步履匆匆的行人，如画一般印进大野的脑中。

好漂亮的眼睛。大野的心一动，看着男子收回视线，略微有些踌躇地走到店门前。

樱井推门而入的时候，门上风铃声清脆，浓厚的咖啡香气扑鼻而来。他轻轻关上门，去柜台要了一杯拿铁。

等咖啡的时候他有点心不在焉，表面上是在打量咖啡馆的设计装潢，视线却好几次扫过了坐在角落里那个人。那人正执笔在本子上画着什么，很快就停了笔，端起杯子露出惬意的神情。

樱井端着热气腾腾的拿铁，缓步走到那人面前。大野抬起头，看着男子一步步走近，面上带了些友善的笑意，似乎不意外他会走过来。

“请问我可以坐在这里吗？”樱井指了指大野对面的位置。

“当然。”大野将杯子和速写本移了移，为樱井腾出一半的桌面。

素不相识的两人坐在一起，也不问对方的姓名，只安静地待着，偶尔随意聊两句。店内放着慵懒女声哼唱的Bossa Nova，漫不经心中有种魅惑撩人的味道。

再注意到时间流逝的时候，雨已经停了。金色的阳光被层层叠叠的楼遮去大半，如烈焰在楼顶上燃烧，往上是红紫渐变浓墨重彩的晚霞，再往上是被大片蓝灰色密云覆住的天空，几种颜色配在一起阴郁又静谧，两人不约而同屏息欣赏大自然的画作，一时再找不到比此刻还要美妙的瞬间。

两人回家的方向正相反，只得在咖啡馆门口别过。像老友般互道“再会”，也许是因为都对下次相遇抱有期待。

 

樱井跑完业务已临近午休时间，阴云笼住太阳时樱井烦躁地抓了抓头发，恼自己梅雨季节不随身带伞。

他四处张望了一下，想看看附近有没有卖伞的店，巡视一圈无果之后突然觉得街景有些熟悉。思索间有只发传单的玩偶熊塞给他了一个本子。翻开的那一页上画着凝望雨幕的樱井的侧影，隔着一面渐渐蒙上水雾的落地玻璃。

樱井的思绪被猛地拉回那场秋雨中。

画的下方还有行隽秀的字：“似乎要下雨了。要进来喝杯拿铁吗？”

樱井转身，大野依旧坐在咖啡店里那个临窗的角落，见他转头便笑着向他挥了挥手。

“好久不见。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很喜欢「夏疾風」初回盘的c/w曲，根据对这首歌的印象写出了这篇文。只是借用了歌名，主旨与歌词无关。


End file.
